Back to December
by Manya91
Summary: Kara and Lena break up in December after Lena finds out the truth about Kara. Will they be able to salvage their relationship or is it going to slip between their fingers? For the full effect of the angst listen to Back To December by Taylor Swift while reading.


It has been two months, two weeks and three days since she last spoke to Kara, but who was counting?  
Her heart broke everytime she thought about the last time they were together, talking.  
Lena scoffed 'it was more like a onesided shouting fest' she thought bitterly.

Her heart was empty and cold, void of the love she once was smothered in by the pretty blue eyed blonde superhero, apperantly.  
Her mind drifted back to that faithful night in December when she lost Kara.  
The day that she found out about Kara's Kryptonian heritage.

-

 _They were having lunch as usual on the couch in her office when Kara had saved her life by jumping in front of a bullet that was shot off from a rooftop across from L Corp._  
 _Shock had overtaken Lena at first, screaming when she saw her girlfriend getting hit by a bullet, her mind racing from getting 911 on the line to wondering why there was no blood._  
 _She barely had time to register what was happening before Kara had leapt off the balcony and flew into the sky to track down the sniper._

 _By the time Kara had reappeared in front of her in her red and blue outfit she had looked terrified, for good reasons judging by the look on Lena's face._  
 _Her eyes had gone cold, expression as if she was talking to a board member instead of her girlfriend "Lena I-" but she was silenced by a hand held up._  
 _"Don't!" a simple word, spoken sharply right trough Kara's heart, Lena swallowed thickly as she stared at the emblem on Kara's chest._

 _"Why?" another one worded sentence came from Lena and Kara swallowed the fear of rejection away as she tried to think of what Lena meant to ask._  
 _"Why what? Why didn't I tell you? Why did I jump in front of that bullet? Why am I Supergirl?" Lena's eyes looked slowly away from the emblem and to Kara's pain filled eyes._  
 _Instead of answering the blonde directly she shrugged her shoulder and waved a hand, as if for her to continue, as she walked to the desk and sat down in her chair._

 _"I'm Supergirl because I can't pretend to be someone without meaning when I can do so much for this world, they rely on me. I jumped in front of that bullet because I know it can't hurt me._  
 _And I can't bare to think about losing you, you mean too much to me. I didn't tell you because I'm selfish and wanted to be able to just be ME, Kara Zor El, instead of Supergirl or the persona others know me by"_  
 _Lena scoffed and shook her head in disbelief "so who are you really? Is anything you ever told me real? Are any of the things you told me truths or are they all lies?"_

 _Her voice was even, calm, void of anger or sadness and that worried Kara._  
 _"Lena, please, yell at me or even throw something. I know you're mad, don't hide away your feelings from me. Please. Don't put up that CEO Mask with me" Kara pleaded but it fell upon deaf ears._  
 _"I think you should leave, Kara, I have work to do" She said as she mindlessly picked up the tablet and tapped away on it, not really doing anything but distracting herself._

 _Kara sighed and her head hung low "I'll see you tonight. I'm sorry" she spoke softly and she took off, Lena let out a breathe that she didn't realize she was holding._  
 _The rest of the day was spend trying to focus on the work, but failing miserably, so she had stayed late, a little past midnight she went home, forgetting that Kara would be there._  
 _She walked trough the door to her apartment and there were roses on almost every surface, her favorite chocolate from Belgium sitting on the table._

 _"Hey" a voice softly called out from the kitchen where Kara stood stirring in a pot "I made your favorite. I followed the recipe perfectly, so I hope that I didn't mess it up this time"_  
 _Lena scoffed again "no instead you mess up big time on other things" she muttered, shedding off her winter coat and taking a seat on the barstool in the kitchen._  
 _A soft, barely audible, whimper escaped Kara and Lena mentally cursed herself, she might be hurt by the lies from Kara, but she never wanted to hurt her back._

 _"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry" she said but Kara shook her head sadly "no it wasn't. That- It's the truth" her brows were furrowed, a crinkle forming._  
 _Lena looked at her, studying her features and shook her head 'how didn't I see it?' her eyes closed for a second, turning her head away from Kara before opening them again._  
 _"Can we- can we talk about this?" Kara waited patiently for Lena to answer her, but no answer came after few minutes so she called her name softly, making the brunette jump a little._

 _"You thought that by filling my livingroom with roses and chocolate from Belgium would make it all better?" she frowned, she just couldn't figure out what Kara's play was._  
 _"You thought that I would just swoon over your big gesture and forget about the fact that you lied to me from the start?" she looked back up at Kara, eyes watering, Kara's jaw was tense, eyes downcast._  
 _"I asked you, I straight up asked you if you were Supergirl and you said no. You said I was being silly, then a few days later we had lunch and Supergirl landed on my balcony" she thought off that day and her voice broke halfway trough._

 _"You really had so little faith in me that you went so far that you had a shapeshifter to convince me that you were a regular human. So after all this time, you still saw me as just a Luthor, didn't you?_  
 _I trusted you Kara, I didn't care if you were an alien or not. I just wanted you to be truthfull, I wanted- I-" her voice broke as she bit back a sob._  
 _Her heart was completely shattered, broken by the person she trusted most in this entire world._

 _"Lena I- that is not what I did. I didn't have a choice, they made me do it, the corporation I work for. I wasn't allowed to tell you back then, they didn't know how much you mean to me yet"_  
 _Lena shook her head lightly, eyes on the ceiling, looking anywhere but at Kara._  
 _"They didn't trust you, but I did, I got in trouble because I told them that I was going to say that I lied and that I was her. I didn't know that J'onn was going to pretend to be Supergirl"_

 _Kara moved in front of Lena, trying to make her to look at her "I was going to tell you that day, I had my hands on my shirt to show you the suit when he landed"_  
 _Lena laughed humorlessly "sure you did Kara" she finally looked at her, the anger radiating out of her eyes and Kara gulped as she took an involuntarily step backwards._  
 _"Sure you were going to tell me, sure you never meant to hurt me. Sure you wanted to tell the truth for ages" her voice rose with every word as she stood up walked up to the blonde._

 _For a superhero she didn't feel as super, she felt scared and intimidated by the furious woman in front of her._  
 _Lena's heart was going crazy, Kara was sure she could've heard it even without superhearing, her eyes were focussed on Lena, her whole body language feral._  
 _"You lied to me, Kara. For YEARS" she swallowed hard "I have always been honest to you about EVERYTHING. My fears. My hopes. My dreams. But you-" she laughed, but no humor was to be found, her voice softened._

 _"I don't even know you anymore. I don't know who you are. I-" she couldn't finish the sentence and tears were streaming down both their faces._  
 _"Lena I love you" she admitted as she slumped against the wall and Lena snarled, her nostrils flared, her lips in a tightline, eyes cold "another lie. How shocking" and Kara shook her head wildly._  
 _"Its not a lie, Lena. I promise. I swear to R-" but Lena cut her off "YOUR PROMISES DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME KARA" she screamed at her._

 _"Because if you truly loved me, like you claim you do, you wouldn't have lied to me. You came to me heartbroken that Mon-El kept his heritage from you. That he lied about who he truly was._  
 _You were heartbroken and broke it off with him, do you remember? Do you?" she searched for Kara's eyes and she nodded, tears streaming wildly down her face._  
 _"Then how can you do this to me!? How can you do the same thing to me that he did to you? You are a hypocrite, Kara Danv- Zor El. You're no better than him, a selfish hypocrite and I want nothing to do with you. Get out of my house"_

 _A loud sob escaped Kara's lips as she looked straight into Lena's eyes and saw nothing but hatred and hurt directed at her, the same look she saw when Lena looked at her mother._  
 _She walked up slowly to Lena, gauging her reaction, her eyes cold and wet, tears spilling over and leaving their trail over her cheeks._  
 _She stood close to Lena now, trying to catch her eye, but Lena was looking at the clock, focussing on the numbers instead of Kara's face._

 _Lena knew her words had wounded kara deeply and a part of her was happy about it, happy that she was able to hurt her like she had done to her, but the other part hated herself for it._  
 _Her mind focussed on the clock as it read 1.58 AM as Kara's lips were pressed gently on her cheek, their last kiss._  
 _As Kara walked out of the door, closing it behind her she threw one of the vases with red roses against it, watching it shatter before walking to the kitchen and turning off the stove._

-

Her head fell on her hands on the desk, tears threatening to spill at the memory, loneliness and despair filling up her heart.  
A deep sigh escaped her lips as she pulled herself back together and focussed on the pile of paper in front of her when a notification on her computer let her know of a new email.  
The new projects were done and they were ready for the world to know of the device that would reduce the effect of Kryptonite, so the Supers would be able to continue their fight with less worry about that pesky substance.

She send out a quick reply and said that she would have her assistant reach out to CatCo and get the story out, as she contacted Jess, she made sure that she requested Kara Danvers for the story.  
Making sure that she added that if they send someone else she would deny them access and thus losing the scoop, so a appointment was made later that week with Kara.  
Her heart beat faster than she thought it could when she saw Jess' email with the details about the time and date that she would be seeing Kara, the first time after that night and she took a deep breathe.

The days past fairly quickly, finishing up all the small details before the device was able to be send out to help the alien superheroes.  
There was a soft knock on her door before it opened, revealing a very timid blonde reporter, eyes downcast, interested in the floor and nothing more "you wanted to see me?"  
Lena looked directly at her, taking her in, she looked exhausted, scared, hurt, confused and she wasn't sure, but she thought she recognized hope in her eyes.

"Kara" her voice was soft, scared of speaking too loud and having the blonde flee out of her office "please, take a seat" and Kara did as she said, avoiding eye contact as she took out the notepad and pen.  
"What did you want to talk about?" her voice professional, trying her best not to let her feelings shine through.  
"Kara I-" her voice broke slightly, she recognized this behaviour from herself, her walls were up so far that she couldn't even see the girl that she knew, so she changed what she wanted to say.

"How are Alex and Maggie? Last I heard from them was two days after the- that night" Lena bit her lip, hoping she wasn't overstepping "they're good" a simple short answer and she sighed.  
"I've been keeping track of your articles, you're really growing as a reporter. Every article is better than the last" a small, barely there, smile grazed Kara's lips at the praise.  
"So about the article you want me to write" Kara spoke up, refusing to let her walls down, scared of getting hurt once more.

"I'm sorry" Lena spoke softly seeing the fear in Kara's eyes, for a moment thinking she couldn't hear her but she looked up for a moment before casting her eyes down again.  
"I said things that I never should have said. You gave me roses and I let them there to die. I'm sorry Kara. I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean any of it"  
Kara looked up once again and looked her straight in the eye, hurt visible more than ever "yes you did. You did mean those things and you weren't wrong" she said, her voice small and broken.

She didn't sound like the superhero that she was, come to think of it, she barely had seen any newsreports about Supergirl in action and when she did she never saw her linger to talk to the press or to calm the victims.  
"I was selfish, I lied about who I was, where I'm from. In many ways I did exactly what Mon-El had done to me and I- I hate myself for that, I do. I don't blame you for hating me, I just- I don't understand what I'm doing here, Lena"  
Lena's mouth fell open slightly, trying to find the right words to say, she would lie if she said she could never hate her, because that night she did, hate everything about her.

Hated every memory of her, for three consecutive nights she drunk herself into a extreme drunk state just to forget about the girl, or at least forget the pain she caused.  
So she steered the conversation into why she had requested Kara instead of someone else to do the interview.  
"My company and I have been working on something. Something big. Its to help the Supers in their fight for justice" she gauged Kara's reaction closely.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed revealing the telling crinkle between them as she tried to understand what Lena was saying.  
"We created a device that affects Kryptonite, rendering it almost useless. You'll feel it, you'll still know its there and it will weaken you, but it can't kill you"  
Kara's eyes shot up once more, taking in the words spoken to her.

"Why would you do that? After everything that happened. I- You- Why?" Kara was stumbling over her words and for a moment Lena's heart thawed as she saw a glimpse of the true Kara shine through.  
"Do you remember that day we were walking trough the park and the wind picked up and blew all the leaves in your face and you looked so amused and offended by the wind in the same time"  
Kara smiled slightly at the memory and nodded "do you also remember a few days after that we were drinking hot cocoa and you ended up with whipped cream on your nose and I wiped it off?"

The small smile Kara had grew a little bit "Or when I was too stubborn to listen and went out without a coat and it was colder than I thought and you gave me your jacket to stay warm"  
Kara chuckled at the memory "You were shaking so bad at that point" she shook her head slightly at the memory.  
"I started working on this device before I knew about you, Kara. But I continued it because I had to find a way to protect that bubbly blonde ray of sunshine that I loved so deeply. That girl that would do anything for the ones she loves"

She took a deep breathe "If I could help the Supers, then in the same time I would be helping you from getting in to harms way. You were always out and about getting the first scoop.  
I didn't want you to get into unnecesarry danger, so if I could help Supergirl then she could help by keeping you safe"  
Lena smiled at the woman in front of her, her eyes soft and caring, hoping she conveyed how she felt about the beautiful blonde.

Kara's eyes watered "I never wanted to lie to you Lena. You have got to believe me. I wanted to tell you the moment we had our first kiss. But I swear I wasn't allowed to"  
Lena nodded "I understand Kara, I do. But you have got to understand how much it hurt to know that your girlfriend of two years has lied from the moment you met" Kara nodded quickly "I do"  
A single tear escaped the reporters eye and she hastily wiped it away, Lena saw how much it hurt Kara to be here, in front of her, she knows its because of how much she had hurt her.

"Kara" she whispered breathlessly and she shook her head "please don't. I just-" she stopped talking and looked lost as she stood up and Lena joined her.  
"I- I have to go Lena, I'm sorry but I- I can't do this. I can't be here and pretend like we never happened. I'll write the article and I'll send you a copy of the magazine"  
She turned to walk away but Lena grabbed her wrist, Kara stopped and turned around, both women knowing she could easily escape the grip but she didn't want to, a gasp left her lips as she realized how close they were standing.

"Kara I- I don't want us to pretend like nothing was ever between us" her hand cupped the blondes jaw "I never want to forget about you. I missed you, everything about you. I miss you so much"  
A tear fell from Lena's eye and Kara gently wiped it away, her hand resting on her cheek, her thumb making small motions on her cheekbone.  
They glanced at the others lips and both leaned in simultaneously and shared a soft and slow kiss, Kara pulled back, looking into Lena's eyes and leaning back forward before leaning back again.

Almost as if she was weighing her options, she gave one quick kiss on her cheek and walked away trough the big doors of Lena's office and she stared after her.  
Her hands limp besides her body, mouth slightly agape, tears streaming freely over her face, she stood there frozen.  
Her heart broke all over again in that single moment, watching Kara's retreating back yet again, walking out of her life once more.

That day she told Jess to go home early as she did as well, walking straight to the bedroom and grabbed one of Kara's sweaters that she had left and put it on.  
She slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and she rested her forehead against them, breathing deep, willing the tears to stay inside.  
'I royally messed this up, the one good thing I had in my life and I fucked it up' she thought to herself.

Her mind drifted back to their last shared kiss, how good it had felt to be that close to her again, how good it felt to have her lips back on hers.  
To have her sigh once more into her mouth as their tongues had touched each other once more, the pain she felt when she saw Kara walk away from her with pain in her eyes, her shoulders slumped.  
She couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore, the pained eyes haunted her every thought.

Her breathes were coming fast and short, as the tears continued to fall without any chance of stopping them, her heart was racing, beating way too fast, it was frantic and it hurt.  
It hurt so much, she clutched at her chest as a painful cry mixed with a sob escaped her throat and her breathing quickened even more.  
She tried to calm herself down but it just wouldn't work, her body had a mind of its own and there was only thing, well person, that she knew could help her right now.

"Kara" she whispered in between pants of breaths, she could barely get any oxygen in "Kara, please" she managed once more as her knuckles turned white in the grip on the sweatshirt, trying to get control over her body.  
There was a loud crash near the balcony and heard quick footsteps rushing over and as she looked up she saw Supergirl standing in the door opening, looking more scared than she has ever looked.  
Lena's breathing hadn't slowed down even for a bit and her heartbeat felt like it was practicing a drum solo for a rock concert, she held out one hand, the other still clutched at her chest.

Kara ran over without question and took the hand, she pushed the younger woman forward slightly so she could sit behind her and pushed her into her own body, her back against her chest, breathing calmly.  
"Follow my breaths Lena, calm down. Breathe with me. That's it. Feel my breathing" she whispered as her chin was on Lena's shoulder, breathing softly into her ear as she spoke.  
Her hands were around Lena's chest, fingers interlocked pushing her against her front, Lena's hands were on Kara's clutching at them as tight as she could.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, Kara whispering soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down.  
After a while Lena's heartbeat had slowed down considerably and her breathing returned to heavy regular breathes, getting more oxygen into her lungs.  
"That's it Lena, good girl. I knew you could do it" she whispered softly into her ear "you got this. Keep breathing, baby, slowly and deep" Lena did as she was told and she slumped in Kara's hold.

She felt exhausted, her whole body sore from the muscles that were tensed up in the anxiety attack, Kara never once relaxed her hold on the younger woman, wanting to make her feel safe and secured.  
"You're okay Lena, I got you. You're okay" she whispered and Lena drifted off into a light slumber, the blonde didn't dare to move in fear of waking her, so they sat there for Rao knows how long.  
Kara created small circles with her thumbs on Lena's chest, her hands still over the back of Kara's hands, she sighed softly as she woke up again.

"I'm sorry Kara" but she quickly got shushed by the blonde behind her, never once relenting the hold she has on her "don't apologize. This wasn't your fault" she shook her head softly.  
"I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry Lena. I'm sorry that I caused this. I just- I missed you so much. I couldn't- I couldn't stop myself" a single tear fell on Lena's neck.  
"Then lets stop hating each other, I promise I would do you right Kara, I'm sorry about what I said. It was the heat of the moment, I couldn't stop myself" she admitted, pleading to the woman holding her so tightly, yet so comfortably.

"I promise I won't ever lie to you again Lena, I promise. I swear to Rao, you are my love, my missing puzzle piece, I love you Lena"  
Lena wiggled out of the hold that Kara had on her and turned around facing the superhero she held her head in her hands and a serious expression took over her facial feautres.  
"Kara I need you to know one thing and I need you to believe that, okay?" Kara nodded as she looked confused and slightly scared.

"You are NOTHING like him. You are good and kind and sweet and genuine. You care for humans. You fight for them because you can and you want to, to protect them. He never did that. He always had a ulterior motive but you don't.  
You have the heart of a hero, Kara. You are the personification of light and everything good in this world. The things I said are unforgiveable and mean. It's what- It's what a Luthor would have said"  
Lena looked into Kara's eyes, tears welling up in the cerulean blue eyes and Kara flung her arms around Lena's neck, crying softly into her shoulder.

"Thank you Lena" came a muffled response, Lena gently pushed her away from her shoulder and bit her lip as her eyes involuntarily travelled down to Kara's lips.  
"Can I kiss you?" Kara asked in a timid voice and Lena nodded before they crashed their lips together.  
Slowly, deeply, long, passionate and desperate would be the keywords to describe the kiss that was eliciting moans from both girls.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, breathless, mouths slightly open and breathing hard "I missed that" Lena admitted softly and Kara hummed in agreement.  
"I missed you. Lena I'm sorry, I never wanted to lie to you about who I am, you have to-" but Kara couldn't finish her sentence as Lena's lips were back on hers, sitting on her knees in front of her.  
Her hands were on Kara's face, keeping her in place, Kara's hands were on Lena's waist pulling her closer to her.

"Kara" she spoke softly after pulling away "stop apologising, if anything I should be the one apologising with the things I said"  
Kara shook her head quickly and kissed Lena again "you were hurt, Lena. I understand" she whispered and kissed her once more.  
Fresh tears fell and mixed together on their cheeks and they pulled apart grinning, Lena playing with Kara's loose hair.

Her hand trailed from Kara's cheek to the emblem on her chest "I can't believe I couldn't see the similarities" Kara let her hand rest on top of Lena's on her chest.  
"It hurt so much not being able to share this with you. I dreamed about it so often. About this, where I could finally truly be completely myself" a small smile played on their lips as their heads rested against each other.  
"So Kara?" her voice sounded a little teasing and Kara hummed in response "why are we still sitting on the floor if the bed is a mere two feet away from us?" Kara laughed loudly and thought her answer over for a while.

"Because I don't want to let you go and getting up to that bed means that we have to stand up and let each other go" she said increasing her grip on Lena's hand on her chest just a little bit and Lena smiled widely at her.  
She scooted closer, her legs on either side of Kara's as she sat on the back of her own legs, her arms swung around Kara's neck, her lips mere inches away from Kara's.  
Kara's hands shot to Lena's rear, her fingers splayed out as she pushed Lena closer to her, their breasts touching through the fabric.

Lena straightened her back, towering a little over Kara in this position and Kara leaned her head back entranced by Lena's lips so close to hers yet not touching.  
Her fingers were tangled in Kara's hair, scratching over her scalp eliciting a small sigh from Kara as she closed her eyes "Lena" she breathed out and Lena crashed her lips against hers.  
A small yelp escaped Lena's lips as Kara stood up effortlessly holding Lena close to her and walked over to the bed, laying her down gently and climbing on top of her.

Their kissed turned sloppy, pressing open mouthed kisses on the sides of their mouths, their jaws, cheeks and back on their lips.  
Soft moans filled the bedroom as Kara trailed her lips down Lena's neck, nipping softly at the spot that drove Lena wild while her hands slid down to the hem of her sweater, tugging slightly in a wordless question.  
A moan and nod was her answer and within a moment the sweater was slipped over Lena's head and discarded on the floor, leaving kisses on the top of Lena's breasts.

Her hands travelled lower to the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down revealing that she was wearing a matching black lingerie set, licking her lips instinctively as the matching black stockings came better into view.  
Lena propped herself up on her elbows, watching Kara's reaction to undressing her, seeing her eyes darken at Lena's state of undress and she grinned up at Kara.  
Kara bit her bottomlip as her eyes travelled up Lena's body before landing on her smiling lips and her lips turned up into a smile on their own accord and Kara leaned down and pecked her on her lips.

Her hands slipping to her back and removing her bra, her lips envelopping one of Lena's nipples in a instant, a loud moan escaping the younger woman's lips, her head thrown back.  
Lena slipped one leg over Kara's hip as Kara moved her leg up against Lena, one hand at the top of her neck and the other on her thigh, playing with the hem of her panties.  
Her cape had gotten trapped underneath them, making it nearly impossible for Kara to roll away from her, not that she wanted to, because she was too busy plastering kisses all over Lena's breasts.

Lena's chin was resting on the top of Kara's head, moans escaping her lips as Kara kept assaulting her breasts with needy kisses and licks and soft bites.  
"K-Kara" Lena moaned and Kara looked up from her ministrations with a smirk "you're too dressed for this" a loud chuckle came from the blonde woman half on top of her.  
"Well I would take this suit off, but someone trapped my cape underneath them" she said pointedly and with a smile, making sure she was just teasing as Lena's eyes grew wide and a blush took over her cheeks.

"Oh God! Kara I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she scooted over releasing the trapped item and Kara got it out underneath her in a single swoop of her arm, the cape now draping over her arms.  
Kara laughed as Lena bit her lip and stared at her hungrily "so how do you take it off? Do you just twirl and shake it off?" a loud groan had escaped Kara as she let her head fall against Lena's bare chest.  
"You caught me dancing and singing to that song once. ONCE. Why do you keep teasing me about that?" she mumbled into Lena's skin, the rumble of her voice sending vibrations through her whole body.

She laughed, her body shaking as Kara shook her head in exasparation "you're going to pay for that" she mumbled, biting a particular sensitive spot before sitting back on her knees and getting off the bed.  
"Kara?" Lena's eyes grew wide "Kara I'm sorry! I was just teasing you!" panick and fear seeped through her voice, thinking Kara was leaving her before they even spoken about what was happening.  
"Oh I know, Lena, this is payback" her voice was husky and a couple of octaves lower than usual.

She twirled on her spot, keeping her eyes on Lena as her hands skipped over her body, starting at her hips to cup her breasts and then to her cape, tugging on the hidden clasp and the cape fell off her shoulders.  
Her hands travelled up from her shoulders to her neck, scraping her nails up and down, moaning as she did so and heard Lena mimick the sound.  
She propped one foot up on the bed and her hand slowly travelled from her neck to her breasts down to her leg and took the boot off and did the same for the other boot.

She smirked as she stood back up on both legs and eyed Lena's darkened eyes while she pulled the zipper in the back of her suit down and let it fall off her shoulders and shimmied out of it.  
The suit falling down in one quick motion and Lena licked her lips as she looked at the almost naked beauty in front of her, a appreciative moan fell from her lips.  
Kara stepped back on the bed, one leg in between Lena's pressing up against her ever so softly, as she raked her hands up her naked torso she rolled her hips experimentally, a low and loud moan was her answer.

Lena's hands were all over Kara's body, nails scraping steelhard skin "Kara, whatever you want to do as payback, you can, later. For now though, please for the love of God, don't tease me. I need you"  
Kara moaned in Lena's ear as her tongue had darted out to lick behind it "careful what you wish for baby" she said as she tore Lena's panties off and her finger traced her wet folds.  
A loud guttural moan left Lena's lips as her hips bucked into Kara, her body letting Kara know it was appreciating her ministrations.

A smug smirk took over Kara's face as her finger entered easily into Lena, her hips raising and a long gasp leaving her lungs as Kara curled her finger expertly while retreating it.  
She softly and slowly thrusted her finger back in while her other hand cupped Lena's breast, her fingers sprawled out, she kneaded the soft flesh while pullling on the hard nipple in intervals.  
Lena was moaning and arching her back, while her hips moved in time with Kara's thrusts "K-Kara. Mo-" a gasp replaced the rest of the word.

Kara knew what she was going to ask and she had entered her with another finger, watching her face contort into pure pleasure and she kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheekbone, cheek, jaw, neck and travelled further down.  
Her lips enclosed a erect nipple, biting the sensitive nub before moving lower down Lena's body, leaving a wet trail with her tongue and biting every now and then to add to the sensations.  
Lena moaned with every nip, her breathing was getting deeper and more shallow, feeling herself dangling on the edge of oblivion as her muscles were tensing up.

She let out a loud high pitched moan as Kara's tongue made contact with her clit, pushing hard onto it before sucking it in between her lips, her teeth raking over it.  
Lena bucked wildly into Kara's mouth which caused Kara to moan, the vibration of it tickling her clit and Lena's eyes closed tightly as she felt her arousal slipping out of her and in between Kara's expert fingers.  
Her walls were clenching hard around Kara's fingers, drawing them further inside of herself and Kara smiled as she gave soft kisses on her clit while her tongue darted out with some of them.

Just when Lena thought she couldn't take it anymore and beg for more stimulation Kara bit down roughly on her clit as her fingers went in as deep as they could and rubbed at her G-Spot.  
Lena's vision went bright white as pure ecstacy took over her body and every muscle in her body stiffened and her breathe got stuck in her throat, her mouth wide open in pure shock of the intensity of the orgasm.  
She knew she missed Kara beyond comprehension and realized that her body missed her just as much, missed her touches, her affection, her confidence with Lena's body.

Her muscles relaxed and she fell back onto the bed, panting for the work out her body got "Oh my God, Kara. That was-" a deep breathe "-intense" she finished, smiling up at Kara who had kissed her way back up her body and was now eyelevel.  
"Rao I missed being able to do that" she said while grinning from ear to ear eliciting a chuckle from the young CEO.  
Lena propped her leg up, pushing it against Kara's panties clad core and she let out a gasp at the friction it created, her eyes closing momentarily before feeling Lena's fingers playing with her hard nipples through her bra.

"Lena please. Take them off" she wasted no time in doing so and removed Kara's underwear as fast as she could, flipping the hero over on her back while doing so.  
A thought crossed Lena's mind as she worded it out loud "so you're super strong, yet I've managed to top you a gazillion times. How many times was that just pretend?" mirth in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips.  
Kara blushed deeply "A few times it was real. You caught me off guard and pushed me over and two other times I actually solar flared so I was completely human at that time"

Lena hummed while pretending to be in thought "so what was this then? Caught of guard or pretending?" Kara smiled wide and admitted "a little bit of both" before her lips got captured in a searing kiss.  
They stayed like that for a while before Lena kissed every inch of skin on her body, travelling down slower and slower when she finally reach her pubic bone and her tongue darted out to lick a low path to her soaken folds.  
A whimper escaped Kara's parted lips as her hands bundled up the bedsheet in a deathgrip, her hips moving up as Lena's tongue circled around her clit.

She smirked as she entered her tongue into Kara's waiting heat, pushing it in and out of her in a steady pace drawing out moan after moan from the writhing Kryptonian.  
"L-Lena! I'm- I'm close!" Kara gasped out, panting for air as she felt herself getting closer to the orgasm she had been dying for since they started this, whatever this is, again.  
Lena left her heat, a whimpered protest leaving Kara's mouth, and circled her clit once more while entering her with two fingers, a loud gasp now being heard instead of the whimpers.

One of Kara's hand tangled into Lena's hair keeping her in place to continue to work her magic while one hand firmly tweaked her own nipple, applying a painful but very stimulative pressure to the tugs every now and then.  
Kara was writhing wildly underneath Lena, she noticed how close the other girl was and she stopped her work on her clit to say "come for me Kara" before roughly entering her with a third finger, effectively pushing her over the edge.  
Her whole body tensed up, abdomen shuddering in delight, as a loud cry echoed through the bedroom when Lena curled her finger and hit the sweet spot in the exact same time as she sucked her clit between her lips, grazing her teeth over it.

Her body sagged back against the mattress and her hands cupped Lena's face and guided her back up to her face and kissed her deeply, Kara's taste lingered on Lena's tongue and she moaned appreciatively.  
When they pulled apart for air Kara was the first to speak up "we should talk, about this. What this means. For us" her eyes never leaving Lena's as she softly spoke.  
Lena nodded "we will, but not right now. Now we both need to rest up, well I know I have to. I don't know how your alien physique holds up"

Kara grinned sheepishly "yeah, I- I don't really get that tired. Kryptonian stamina, I'm pretty sure I could go all night with the right motivation"  
Lena laughed fully, her eyes crinkled at the corners, her head falling forward on Kara's shoulder "here I was holding back all this time to let you rest. We should test out that stamina of yours sometime then"  
Now it was Kara's turn to laugh, her arms snaking around Lena to keep her in place on top of her, loving the feeling of having her weight back on her body.

They slowly succumbed to sleep wrapped up in each others arms, with promise of a good, long talk and nothing but honesty during said talk.  
But for right now, they felt at peace with where they were, they knew they had a lot to talk about, a lot of problems and insecurities to sort through together.  
But they both knew, that as long as they trusted each other and relied on each other, that they knew they could work through anything that life threw at them


End file.
